base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
BW Scatter-X
*650 @28m *350 @38m *130 x 7 @12m *26 x 7 @22m |headshot_damage= *975 @28m *525 @38m *195 x 7 @12m *39 x 7 @22m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 540 RPM |bullet_velocity= 350 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 20/20/20/2.5 *Aimed: 4.5/4.5/13.5/2.5 *Hipfire: 30/30/30/2 *Aimed: 20/20/20/2 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 20/120 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= Pump Shotgun |damage_per_second= *5625 *8190 }} The BW Scatter-X is a reward weapon unlocked upon getting any 10 Rank S weapons under the required categories. A moderately easy weapon to unlock, players are rewarded with a very powerful close quaters weapon that unfortunately is greatly overshadowed by the BW SMG-X. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The Scatter-X is a name given to an experimental combat shotgun developed by the JOHN ORD company under their BW line of advanced weaponary. Equiped with special slug rounds and a triple barreled firing system akin to a minigun, the weapon manages to employ incredibly stopping power while having a high rate of fire and proved to be incredibily popular among those who prefered to get upclose and personal. However, at some point the weapon undergo drastic changes in terms of performance related to stopping power and overall fire rate which ruined the weapon's overall reputation. General Information The BW Scatter-X's default ammo type are Slugs which does 625 damage within 28m before dropping to 350 damage at 38m and beyond. This means the slugs are meant to be used upclose due to the rapid damage drop of the weapon. Thankfully with a rate of fire of 540 RPM, the slugs can be fired quickly compared to other automatic shotguns. However, because the weapon's hipfire is the same as a typical shotgun, using the weapon from the hip is much more challenging due to firing only a single pellet. Aiming however is also challenging due to the relatively low accuracy while aiming as well as a rather high spread per shot. This makes firing the weapon when aiming very inaccurate and in turn not recommneded to use the weapon at longer ranges, reinforcing its close quarters role. With a magazine size of 20 shells, it is relatively high when compared to other automatic shotguns but because of the rate of fire the magazine is quickly emptied. Reloading the weapon is slow but is average among automatic shotguns at 3''' seconds which can harm the weapon's effectiveness if reloading mid firefight. The BW Scatter-X is also one of the few weapons that has an underbarrel weapon, a Pump Shotgun for this case which is useful as it can be used while reloading the weapon. The BW Scatter-X also has the option to use Buckshot ammunition, which said ammunition firees '''7 pellets per shells and does 130 damage per pellet within 12m and 39 damage at 22m and beyond. When using the Buckshot ammunition, the BW Scatter-X becomes an incredibily powerful automatic shotgun because of the rate of fire and damage of the weapon. However the range is much more shorter than Slugs due to firing multiple pellets. Trivia *The moden is made by 885sdwsdw and is animated by JimmyLJX **The drum magazine actually moves while firing, though this is very hard to spot when firing full auto. **Much like other reward weapons, the player pulls back a non-existant charging handle when reloading. Though oddly the animation implies the charging handle is located around the area the underbarrel pump shotgun is mounted *The BW Scatter-X is unique among reward weapons that it has been rebalanced countless times due to the overwelming power it initially has due to it firing Slug rounds. This has been mostly due to community feedback about the weapon labeling it as overpowered. Category:Reward Weapons Category:Others